


Нас разделяет лишь один вздох

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Tykki



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Максвеллу УДАЛОСЬ, но на самом деле текст о том, как Интегру глючит под веществамиБета - леди Ория (Клиа)
Relationships: Alexander Anderson/Integra Hellsing, Alucard/Alexander Anderson, Alucard/Integra Hellsing
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Нас разделяет лишь один вздох

**Author's Note:**

> Название текста — цитата из песни "Speak to me" Эми Ли (солистки Evanescence)

Интегра давно знала, что весь мир сошёл с ума, но всегда надеялась, что её-то это избежит. Наивно, если подумать.  
Алукард считал, что она свихнулась в момент, когда отослала Серас защищать королеву. Интегра его мнения не разделяла: после предательства Максвелла Её Величество была в большей опасности, чем она, а за себя постоять Интегра умела. Она собиралась пробраться к майору и убить его, пока Последний легион занят боями с католиками, ну и дождаться возвращения Алукарда. Кто же знал, что Уолтер тоже предатель и заступит ей дорогу? И что Рип Ван Винкль постаралась, чтобы корабль никуда не поплыл даже с помощью силы Алукарда?  
Интегра кипела от бешенства, когда пришлось отступить, не достигнув цели. Вокруг Легион и ватиканские прихвостни стремились убить друг друга и её, а в полуразрушенном Лондоне даже негде было затаиться. И неудивительно, что в царящем хаосе ей недолго удавалось остаться целой и невредимой: скорее спасибо, что удалось остаться живой.  
Но бок ей разодрали хорошо. Настолько хорошо, что перевязки своими руками многого не давали, и пришлось искать помощи в одном из уцелевших госпиталей на окраине Лондона.  
Интегра понимала, что там её найдут. Не так быстро, как если бы она пошла к семейному врачу, но тоже быстро.  
И всё же, отваливаясь к стене и держась за швы, которые ей сделали наспех и без наркоза, Интегра подумала, что это хороший момент притормозить и перегруппироваться, оценить, какие ресурсы она сейчас в состоянии задействовать. Может, ей даже антибиотики дадут, в конце-то концов.  
Её нашли ещё быстрее, чем ожидалось: похоже, донёс кто-то. У крыс всегда хватает живучести и везения на свои маленькие подлости. Интегра упёрлась спиной в стену, у которой сидела, и положила руку на колено, чтобы дрожь в руках не мешала стрелять. И она не помешала: первую волну нападающих Интегра смела подчистую, благо узкий коридор давал преимущество ей, а не им.  
Но за первой волной следовали, наступая на трупы товарищей, прямо в кашу из мозгов, вторая и третья; Последнему легиону своих было не жалко. Интегра прикидывала количество патронов и как дорого продаст свою жизнь, когда...  
Алукард наконец достиг берегов Англии.  
Он оказался рядом с Интегрой мгновенно. И мгновенно же весь госпиталь превратился в одно большое кровавое месиво, из которого иногда торчала полуобглоданная рука, словно молившая Небо о пощаде. Вероятно, жертвы были и среди тех, кто не сбежали при появлении нацистов; но Интегра просто приняла это как должное. Лондон так и так уже стал царством мёртвых.  
— Моя Госпожа, не хотите ли вы покинуть это место? — с подчёркнутой вежливостью спросил Алукард, и она встала, держась за стену, и приняла его руку.  
Вот так они и очутились на развалинах особняка Хеллсингов, и не то чтоб здесь совсем не было ничего полезного, всё-таки на нападение он был рассчитан, но, по иронии, не было самого полезного для Интегры сейчас.  
А именно, антибиотиков.  
Когда она завершала сеанс связи с Короной, подтверждая, что «Хеллсинг» скоро перейдёт в контрнаступление, ей улыбались перерезанными глотками останки Диких Гусей, и Интегра мрачно улыбнулась в ответ, думая о том, что надо бы расчистить родной дом от начинающих попахивать ошмётков и что очень жаль, что лазарет в нападении всё же взорвали. Последнее беспокоило и Алукарда — настолько, что когда Интегра опять попыталась плавно сползти в лужу свернувшейся крови, он подхватил её и предложил:  
— Я могу вас обратить.  
Это сработало получше нашатыря: Интегра мгновенно очнулась, приставила к его лбу пистолет и прошипела:  
— Даже не вздумай!  
Её реакция его слегка успокоила, но не настолько, чтобы уходить отвоёвывать Лондон, оставляя её одну. Да и Интегра понимала, что вряд ли он застанет её живой, когда вернётся.  
Это не значит, что она хотела обращения. Вот уж чего она не хотела совершенно.  
…Но время шло, кровь всё ещё была валютой души и топливом жизни, и Хеллсинги давно выучили, как извлечь из Алукарда столько выгоды, сколько требовала ситуация…  
— Я готова выпить твою кровь.  
Алукард не задал ни единого вопроса — ни о причинах, ни о последствиях. Просто разодрал запястье в клочья, и страшная спасительная влага брызнула во все стороны, пятная лицо и одежду Интегры. Та, не дрогнув, поднесла его запястье к губам, ловя пульсацию разорванной вены и надеясь, что в заметки деда не вкралась никакая ошибка.  
Она почти уронила руку Алукарда, когда картина перед глазами ненавязчиво заместилась другой, и в этой другой запястье было невредимо, а она целовала его, сидя верхом на Алукарде и принимая его в своё тело…  
Фантазия была до того реальна, что, даже сморгнув, Интегра всё ещё ощущала её как воспоминание, вплоть до того, что даже знала: всё происходило после долгого рабочего дня, а ещё ей самой было больше тридцати.  
На расспросы Алукарда, почуявшего странное, она не ответила. Но и от следующей порции крови не отказалась, понимая, что одной не обойдётся.  
И, получая её, увидела фантазию уже не сексуальную, но интимную: теперь Алукард стоял на коленях, и Интегра прижимала его голову к себе, глядя на морщины и выступающие венки на своих руках.  
Третьей порции она решила не дожидаться.  
— Я сниму все печати, — сказала она Алукарду. — Ты убьёшь воинство в белом. Ты убьёшь воинство в красном. Ты вернёшь нам Лондон и страну.  
Только то, что Интегра не облекла это в прямой приказ, и помогло ему воспротивиться.  
— Я не могу оставить вас раненой и без защиты, — заспорил он, и Интегра, чувствуя себя слишком усталой, мимолётно пожалела, что эти её фантазии, пытавшиеся сойти за видения, не дают ей подходящие для ответа аргументы.  
Что же: её кровь, смешавшаяся с кровью Алукарда, откликнулась. Не отдельной сценой на этот раз, но предчувствием. И Интегра резко выпрямилась.  
— У нас сейчас будет компания, — сквозь зубы произнесла она, и Алукард недоумённо обернулся — как раз вовремя, чтобы освящённый штык располовинил ему череп, и теперь в стороны брызнула не только кровь, но и кусочки кости с летучими мышами.  
Интегра и так уже была заляпана с головы до ног, поэтому даже не поморщилась, а только утёрлась. И, пока голова Алукарда срасталась обратно, поприветствовала:  
— Андерсон.  
Тираду святого отца, из которой следовало, что он совершенно не на стороне своего официального начальства и собирается помочь, Интегра слушала вполуха. Как и последовавшую за ней перепалку с Алукардом: все они понимали, что это просто формальности, равно как и штык в лоб. Нет, Интегра напряжённо думала, как лучше применить предложенную помощь и как надолго на неё рассчитывать. Потому что никакого предвидения не требовалось, чтобы понять: Андерсон ещё просто не видел Алукарда без всех печатей и может передумать, когда увидит. Даже если сейчас обеспокоен здоровьем Интегры.  
Она и сама была им обеспокоена, что уж. В обычное время ей требовалась бы операция, а не просто швы, а неприятная лёгкость в теле говорила одновременно о кровопотере и о неестественных способах её компенсации.  
Которые, кстати, совсем не понравились Андерсону. Это было почти умилительно: стоя среди раскуроченных трупов и почти наступая на несвежую требуху, он рассуждал о моральности поглощения крови чудовища.  
Интегра мысленно безмерно веселилась, даже понимая, что веселье это лихорадочное.  
А ещё знала: изменения, начатые в ней кровью Алукарда, достаточны для того, чтобы кровь, в принципе, дальше подошла бы любая.  
— Хотите сами подставить шею, падре?  
…Они все окончательно сошли с ума, следуя примеру остального мира. Только этим можно было объяснить, что Интегра предложила, а Андерсон согласился, а Алукард возражал только, что не хочет потом уходить и оставлять Андерсона с Интегрой. И этим тоже лишь просто сотрясал воздух, ведь им ли было не знать, как верен своему кодексу Паладин из отдела Иуды Искариота.  
Кровь у него была совсем не такая на вкус. Что логично, наверное: кровь Алукарда уже давно стала не просто валютой души, но и частью её, а Андерсон, несмотря на все свои изменения, этого порога ещё не достиг. И Интегру, честно говоря, не волновало, разыгралось ли у неё либидо или предвидение, когда она видит перед собой того же человека обнажённым, с гордо вздыбленным побагровевшим членом, а на языке чувствует вовсе даже не кровь.  
Не волновало её это потому, что дальнейших планов никак не меняло. Она ждала, пока Алукард и Андерсон наиграются в угрозы, и прислушивалась к ощущениям: всё-таки они не такие, как были с Алукардом. Металлическое послевкусие было приятно; Интегра облизала губы, смотря на мужчин, и картинка снова замерцала перед глазами, искажаясь и уступая место другой. На этот раз Интегра даже была не участницей, а только посторонним зрителем. И слушателем: пожалуй, слова «возлюбленный враг» тут произносились, выдыхались, взвивались воплем как нельзя более уместно, и этот поединок полуголых тел почти не отличался от прежних… Интегра с интересом огляделась, пытаясь понять, когда и где это происходит, но морок развеялся раньше, ненадолго оставив с лёгким чувством досады.  
Что же, через сутки она, так и быть, начнёт выяснять, было ли это внезапной реакцией организма на близость смерти или за этим кроется что-то большее. Но сначала сутки нужно пережить.  
— Джентльмены, — сухо сказала Интегра Хеллсинг. — Нас всех ждёт Лондон. И, Алукард: нулевая печать Кромвеля снята.


End file.
